


The Wrong Hole

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventures in Anal Starter Kit, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Backdoor Virgins, Bad Anal Puns, Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, I’m Not Proud Of The Title, Reynal, realistic sex, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: “Ouch.Ouch.”He draws back, sweating a little as she scrambles away from him.“What’s wrong?”She makes some pained sound. “Wrong hole.”He feels heat crawl up his neck that has nothing to do with the fact that his dick is still very hard. “Oh my God, I’m sorry — are you okay?”She groans. “Fuck, that really hurts.”“Do you want me to… I don’t know, get some ice?”“Just shut up for a second.”In which an awkward mistake leads to an assload of curiosity.





	The Wrong Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skerft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skerft/gifts).



> My sweet twitter daughter gave me this prompt:
> 
> _I think it's be fun to see an awkward moment in a smut scene. Especially with a super confident Kylo Ren. A strange noise. Someone falls off the bed accidentally. He'd be flustered._
> 
> and of course this is where my mind went. I’m sure you’re all very surprised. 
> 
> This is silly.
> 
> I’m sure you’re all very surprised about that too.

* * *

“Ouch. _Ouch.”_

He draws back, sweating a little as she scrambles away from him. 

“What’s wrong?”

She makes some pained sound. “ _Wrong hole.”_

He feels heat crawl up his neck that has nothing to do with the fact that his dick is still very hard. “Oh my God, I’m sorry — are you okay?” 

She groans. “ _Fuck_ , that really hurts.”

“Do you want me to… I don’t know, get some ice?”

“Just shut up for a second.”

He tries to ignore the throbbing of his cock as he scrambles for a lamp. He flicks on the light, kneeling on the edge of the bed as she curls in on herself. “God. You nearly got the whole head in there.”

He had admittedly been… a little enthusiastic, but he couldn’t have anticipated the way she’d jolt or the way he’d slip out and all he’d been trying to do was _get back in there_ and —

She blows out a breath. “Okay. I think it’s fine now.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Just get over here. I have to work in the morning.”

He crawls over her without turning off the lamp, settling between her legs as she loops her arms around his neck. Her mouth parts when he slips inside — _the right hole this time —_ and he rocks into her slowly, careful not to repeat his mistake.

She releases a breath as he pushes deep, nuzzling against his throat before she tilts her head to flick out her tongue and trace the shell of his ear. 

“ _Fuck.”_

“ _Harder_.” 

He picks up the pace, sliding into her without the caution he’d clung to moments before. The embarrassment of their mishap fades away, and then there is nothing but the hot wet of her cunt and the grip of her fingers in his hair and _fuck —_ he never gets tired of this. 

She winces a little when he hits particularly deep, and he can hear the little hiss that escapes her as he draws back, pausing. “Are you —” He struggles to catch his breath as his cock _screams_ that he keep going. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Just a little sore,” she breathes. “It’s fine.”

He pulls at her thigh, pulling at the back of it until he has her knee drawn up to his chest. The angle is awkward, reaching underneath her while he’s still deep inside her — but he can _just_ press his fingers to the puckered opening that he hasn’t dared venture to in the year they’ve been together. 

“ _Ben.”_

She sounds a little embarrassed, but he rubs a slow circle there, ignoring her protest. “How bad is it? Does this make it worse?”

He feels her cunt clench around him, and then she’s just a _little_ slicker than she was and suddenly he’s intrigued. _Very_ intrigued.

He rubs just a little deeper — _just_ allowing the pad of his index finger to nudge there. He is rewarded with her sharp intake of breath. “Rey?”

“It’s —” She doesn’t sound pained now, she sounds a little breathless actually, and the way she goes so fucking _tight._ “— it’s not bad now.”

His arm is getting sore from this angle, but he refuses to pull his hand back. Not now. He gives an experimental press at the furled little hole as he draws his cock out of her slowly, and Rey’s eyes close as a quiet sound escapes her that he’s never heard before. He pushes his finger in a little deeper — this place just wet enough from the thin stream that trickles down from her cunt to allow him to get the tip inside. 

Her fingernails dig into his shoulders, and it’s almost _difficult_ to get back inside her, with how tight she is now. 

His head lolls forward to bury in her hair. “Is this weird? Should I stop?”

“No it’s — _ah._ Don’t… don’t stop.”

His bicep burns with effort, but with every push inside her he lets the tip of his finger withdraw. With every withdrawal from her slick channel he pushes the tip of his finger back inside. 

He’s not really sure what he’s doing, and this is _definitely_ something they’ve never discussed — but she doesn’t… _seem_ turned off by it, and he definitely doesn’t mind just how much tighter she gets this way. 

“Fuck. _Fuck.”_ Her fingers plunge into his hair to fist it in that way she does when she’s close. He keeps his finger inside her ass as best he can as he makes short and deep strokes into her, her inner walls fluttering around him and little whimpers ringing in his ears and her cunt practically _seizing_ as it cinches around him and —

He abandons his mission below, letting his finger slide out and placing his hand flat on the mattress instead as she milks his cock of everything he has. 

His teeth find purchase in her shoulder as he comes and comes and _comes_ and her lips are at his jaw before they move down his throat to lick at that place she knows he likes and _fuck._

Sex is never bad. Not with Rey. Even after all this time — there isn’t much she can do that doesn’t make him hard. 

But it hasn’t been like _that_ since their first drunken fuck in a hotel bathroom. 

He stares at the ceiling after he finally rolls to his back, his chest still rising and falling with effort as he tries to catch his breath. Rey is equally silent, neither of them quite knowing how to address what just happened.

It’s Ben who finally breaks the silence. “Was that okay?” 

“It was… different.”

“Good different or bad different?”

“I don’t know?” She turns on her side. “It’s not something we’ve ever talked about.”

“I know. Honestly, I… didn’t really have any other motive but making you feel better but then you just seemed to ah, _feel better_ and…”

“It was… definitely different.”

“We don’t have to do it again.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Her voice is a little tight, like she’s still embarrassed. “Totally. It’s okay.”

She pushes up to kiss him, and his arm goes around her as he leans into it. The awkward aura dissipates a little then, and Ben feels less embarrassed about what just happened. Now he’s just thinking about how good she felt. 

“I love you.”

She gives him another chaste kiss. “I love you, too.”

She’s settling into the covers, snaking her arm under her pillow and snuggling into it when she lets her eyes find his once more. “Go wash your hand.”

“Right.” He swings his legs over the bed, feeling a bit of heat at his neck. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” she mumbles.

In their attached bathroom, he’s not thinking about the fact that she must have thought it was weird, and that she’s embarrassed by the whole thing — he’s just thinking about how much she seemed to like it _while_ it was happening. 

He’s thinking about what else he could do that she might like.

* * *

“But like, what does it _feel_ like?” 

Poe’s eyes go a little wide, glancing around the very _crowded_ outdoor eating area of their favorite cafe. “You want to have this conversation _now?”_

Rey nods. “No one can hear us. They’re all in their own little world.”

“I’m trying to decide if this is offensive for you to ask me.”

“Oh, shut up.” Rey rolls her eyes. “Who else am I going to ask?”

“You could ask Rose.”

“You think Rose has —?”

Poe snorts. “I just _know_ that little ginger she’s dating has a kinky side. He’s too fucking grumpy.” 

“Just tell me. Does it feel good?”

“Do you think we would do it if it didn’t?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never really… given it much thought until now.”

“Didn’t you say it hurt when he ah, overshot?”

She blushes. “Yeah, it did. But after he… well... he used a _finger”—_ her face is surely flaming now—“and that felt… not so bad.”

“I mean. It’s a different experience. Although I don’t know. It’s probably different for you than it would be for me.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, as far as I know you don’t have a prostate.” 

She leans in, more than curious. “What does _that_ mean?”

“God. This is not the conversation I thought I would be having over lunch.” He scratches at the back of his neck. “Think of the prostate like… a male g-spot.”

“That’s convenient.”

“I’ll fucking say,” Poe laughs. “Why don’t you just talk to Ben?”

Rey shrugs. “He seemed… embarrassed about it. He mentioned that we didn’t have to do it again. I don’t know… I don’t want to be weird.”

“I guarantee there isn’t a man on the planet that wouldn’t be thrilled if their girlfriend asked them to stick it up her ass.”

“ _Shh_.” Her head whips around frantically. “Jesus.”

He takes a sip of his drink, rolling his eyes. “ _You_ started this. Don’t you shush me.”

“Besides,” she sighs. “It really _did_ hurt at first. I mean… Ben is… well.” 

Poe waves her off. “The guy is built like a mutant refrigerator on steroids. You don’t have to tell me that he’s huge.” 

“Yeah,” she laughs. “It’s pretty… convenient as well.” 

“Well, you have to prep first. Work your way up to it.”

“Prep?”

“Well, yeah. You can’t just shove an eggplant up an asshole willy nilly. You have to… stretch a bit.”

“With what?”

“There are plugs… vibes… shit like that. But the easiest thing would be his fingers.”

She blushes a little harder. “His fingers? Isn’t that gross?”

“Because your vagina is so much better?”

“Don’t talk about my vagina. Especially when you’re so obviously biased.”

Poe shrugs. “Don’t invite me to lunch under the guise of butt talk then.”

“What about him? Does it… feel good for the guy?”

“Listen.” Poe leans in conspiratorially, gesturing that she come closer as his voice lowers. “I don’t care if you have a magical pussy built by sex gods — the backdoor is always tighter. He will _not_ complain if you just talk to him.”

She’s still blushing, and it’s still weird to talk about, even with _Poe,_ who she’s known for _years —_ so she has no idea how to even _begin_ to broach the subject with Ben.

“Maybe,” she mutters, taking a distracting bite of her sandwich. “I’ll think about it.”

“You’re practically married,” Poe remarks. “You have to be open with each other.” 

“Yeah.” She shifts a little in her seat as she imagines discussing this with her boyfriend. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” he shrugs, taking a bite of his salad. “If you ever need advice like this again… don’t hesitate to ask Finn.”

* * *

_Numbing? Is it that bad that she would need numbing cream?_

He thinks about the yelp she’d let out just from the _tip_ of him. 

_Yeah, okay._

Ben’s hair is likely wild from the way he keeps running his fingers through it. He’s never been so grateful to have his own office — having used most of his free time this afternoon to peruse such articles as _Backdoor for Beginners_ and _There’s No Need To Be So Anal About Anal._

Surprisingly, he’s learning a lot.

Especially about which products he might look into to ah, help them along. 

He hasn’t even mentioned this to Rey yet. He’s not even sure if he’s _going_ to. It’s been a week since their little mishap — and since then his mind hasn’t really strayed away from his newfound _curiosity._

One article stresses how satisfying it can be for a woman with proper prep. He’s _very_ interested in the methods of said prep. There are toys he can buy apparently, even training plugs and what have you — but that seems very impersonal. 

He can’t stop thinking about how very _not_ gross it had been to use his own finger — and he’s fairly convinced that’s the route he’d like to take again when he ah, _preps_ her. 

If he even does. He has to work up the nerve to fucking _talk_ to her first. 

He isn’t even sure why he’s so embarrassed by this. This is the woman who caught him jerking off to a documentary about deep sea life. (To this day he swears the two events are _not_ related — but still.)

There’s absolutely nothing he shouldn’t be able to talk to her about.

And what would be the worst case scenario? That she says no? He could live with that. He still gets to have fantastic sex on the regular with a woman far too attractive for him — so he doesn’t exactly see any sort of downside to _asking._

He stares at his computer screen, thinking about what it might be like to let his cock slip into a part of her that isn’t meant for him. To say that he has been inside every single hole. Filled her up in every available orifice. 

It makes him shudder all over, and he can’t deny the stiffness developing underneath his desk. 

He adds the cream to his cart without any further hesitation.

* * *

He won’t be home for at least two hours — and she tells herself there’s nothing wrong with experimenting a little before she decides whether or not to approach him with this. 

It’s better to know if she actually likes this or not _before_ she gets him all geared up for the real thing.

It makes perfect sense.

She runs her fingers over the flexible silicone in her hand, settling them to curl around the plastic handle as she twists it to life. The entire length begins to buzz against her skin pleasantly — nothing _too_ crazy, just a slight hum that tickles a little. 

_This is fine._

She and Ben have rarely ever had the need for lube, (it isn’t as if he doesn’t reduce her to a dripping mess every single time they’re together) but thankfully there’s an old tube in his dresser drawer from one time or another before she’d moved in. 

She squirts a generous amount into her hand, rubbing it through her fingers as she makes them slick. 

_It’s not gross,_ she tells herself. _It’s_ your _body._

It doesn’t make it any less awkward to press her face into the comforter, ass in the air as she tentatively reaches behind her. 

It’s odd at first, pressing into this part of her, and her fingers aren’t _nearly_ as thick as Ben’s — but it’s not… unpleasant. 

She’s even able to add a second finger, and she slips inside to the knuckle before withdrawing. It’s not really _pleasant_ either, though. It’s not really anything. 

Maybe she needs a little more stimulation. 

She rolls to her back, spreading the lube over the little knotted length of the vibrating anal beads and squeezing the giving silicone at the thicker end, eyeing the bulbous head of it with nervous curiosity. 

She feels odd, laying on a towel with her feet on the mattress and her knees up — pressing the slick little bead to her own asshole — but she tries to ignore the strangeness of it and focus on the sensation as she slowly slips it inside. 

_Okay, so that’s not so bad._

The beads beyond the first aren’t nearly as wide as the head, and it’s much easier to begin to ease the rest of the toy inside her. She feels every little ridge, squirming as she works the entire length deep until nothing is left but the plastic end. 

_Cosmo_ had stressed alternate stimulation during this process — and she reaches beside her to grab for her wand before she lets it rest on her belly. Then it’s nothing more than a slight twist to click the beads to life, and then the buzzing that had felt so gentle in her palm feels decidedly _not_ gentle when it’s wedged deep in a place that she’d always thought was an _exit_ _only_. 

“ _Fuck.”_

That feels… very… not bad. Not bad at _all_. 

In fact, she can feel how wet she is already. 

For a minute she just lays on her little towel, shifting her hips to assess the full effect of the vibrations deep inside — but then she remembers there is more to be done.

She grabs for the vibe, flicking it on as it begins to buzz much more violently than the beads had. She turns it down two levels, not wanting to blast her own clit off — and then she lowers it between her legs to press it to the already-swollen bud there. 

_“Holy fuck.”_

It’s _so_ different. She feels vibrations rock through every part of her from her navel to her thighs — and with every clench of her cunt from the stimulation of her clit, there is a clenching _elsewhere_ that grips the beads and makes her moan softly. 

It takes her exactly twenty-three seconds to come.

And she comes _hard._

Even after, when she has to toss the vibe away, her legs still shaking with the aftershock — the beads continue to hum inside, pulling fresh waves from her again and again in the strangest way. 

She reaches between her legs to grip the handle, pulling it out slowly and _oh._

 _This_ part might be the best. 

There’s something… strangely satisfying about the withdrawal. Like an all-over relief that makes her entire body sigh. 

It’s a little wonderful, actually.

She stares up at the ceiling as she tries to catch her breath, wondering how much _better_ it might be if it were Ben’s very warm, very _thick_ cock pulling out of her. 

She swallows thickly, deciding she _absolutely_ wants to find out.

She checks the clock and finds she still has plenty of time before Ben gets home — then grabs for her toys as she spreads her legs again. 

_But first._

* * *

_It’s going to be fine,_ he tells himself. _It’s_ absolutely _going to be fine._

He stands outside of their front door, the little black tube in his hands glaring up at him with a cartoon depiction of a peach on the front. 

He’s already popped open the top to confirm the scent matches the cover — and for some reason that’s a little endearing. 

He wonders if Rey will like it.

He tucks the tube in his back pocket — tugging at his tie as he enters the house. 

“Rey?”

“In here.”

He follows her voice to their bedroom, opening the door to find Rey sitting at the edge nervously, chewing idly at a thumbnail. 

She glances up when he enters. “Hey.”

“You okay?” She looks… nervous.

“I’m fine,” she assures him. “I just… wanted to talk to you about something.”

_Oh, shit._

His mind automatically goes to the darkest of places because she’s _her_ and _perfect_ and Ben’s _him_ with ears the size of _satellites_ and he’s always _wondered_ why the fuck she’s so into him and —

“I did something today,” she says quietly. 

_Oh, God. She found someone else. Someone who_ doesn’t _try to stick his finger in her ass during sex._

He’s sweating a little.

“You… did something?”

“I don’t want you to feel weird,” she sputters, “and if you’re not okay with it we’ll never talk about it again.”

_The fuck?_

She’s losing him.

“What are you talking about?”

She reaches under the pillow to pull out some odd-looking rubber length that looks all… knotted.

“I used this.”

He raises an eyebrow. “What is that? 

“They’re, ah...” She shrugs half heartedly, not looking at him. “...beads.”

His eyes go wide, recognition hitting him then. “As in…?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence hangs between them. “Is that weird?”

He’s still staring at the beads in her hand, very much thinking about her using them on herself and feeling like he missed out for not having been here. 

He swallows thickly. “No. No, it’s not weird.”

“I’ve been… curious. Since that night.”

His heart rate picks up a little. “You have?”

“Yeah. I just… it felt pretty good? And I just wondered… how a little _more_ might feel.” 

He has to breathe through his nostrils for the way his mouth is so dry. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was embarrassed. I didn’t know if you’d be into it.”

“But you are?”

Her cheeks are tinged a soft pink, and she makes some noncommittal gesture as she mumbles, “Maybe.”

Her embarrassment is almost hysterical, given what currently sits in his back pocket — and if her eyes weren’t trained on the floor right now she would be able to see his very _hard_ cock tenting the front of his slacks. 

“Do you want to try it… together?”

She bites her lip as she looks up at him, and he can see the way her eyes _do_ dip down to his growing situation below. Her eyes go a little wide as she nods softly. “If you do.”

He laughs a little as he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out the little tube and placing it in her hand for inspection. 

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

She studies the little tube he’s given her curiously. “What is this?” 

He looks away from her. “It’s, um, supposed to help numb you a little. Make it easier.”

“Oh.” She rubs her thumb over the bright peach cartoon on the label. “Where did you get it?”

“I ordered it the other day.”

“The other day?”

“Mhm. I’ve been… thinking about this too.”

She laughs then. “I’ve been stressing about bringing this up for over a _week.”_

“Me too,” he chuckles. “But I want to.” His voice is a little lower now, and she shifts a little on the bed as she feels herself getting a little wet. “If you do.”

“I do,” she assures softly. 

She drops the toy and the lube on the bedspread, fisting his tie as she pulls him to her. His hands are immediately on her waist, sliding up her sides as he eases her to her back, crawling over her. 

She feels his fingers at the waist of her leggings, hooking under to grab at her underwear and peel them both down her legs. 

“The internet says I should make you come first.” 

Her eyebrows shoot up. “You’ve been reading?”

“Well, yeah,” he mutters. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I would appreciate that also,” she laughs. 

“Do you want my hands or my mouth?”

She squirms a little at his nonchalant tone. “I want you naked first.”

He rises to his knees, pulling his tie from its knot and tossing it aside before he begins to unbutton his shirt. She sits up that she can work at his slacks — pulling apart his fly and tugging them down his thighs with his boxer briefs in tow. 

He’s already hard underneath, his cock jutting upwards and bobbing slightly with the effort of him pushing his shirt over his shoulders to toss it to the floor. She curls her fingers around him, giving him a tight stroke as he shudders. 

“I’m still not sure you’ll fit,” she murmurs. 

“We’ll make it fit,” he says hoarsely, and she presses her thighs together at his husky tone. “Or we’ll call it a failed experiment, and I’ll fuck you normally instead. Win win.” 

“Okay,” she breathes. “Yeah.”

She releases him as he reaches to pull her shirt off, and then he only has to kick away his slacks and underwear before it’s just them and their skin and their _Adventures in Anal_ starter kit. 

He’s kissing her now, urging her to her back again as his hand glides over her belly to cup her between her legs. He knows what she likes, circling the little bud of her clit with heavy strokes as he licks into her mouth. 

He presses down harder as he runs a finger down the length of her slit, dipping inside her and pushing deep.

“Did you really use the beads on yourself?”

She nods against his mouth as she nibbles at his lower lip. “Yeah.”

“How did it feel?”

“It was… different.” 

“You keep saying that,” he says hoarsely. “I’m starting to think you just mean _good.”_

“Maybe,” she laughs, just before he covers her mouth again to shut her up.

He’s still pumping into her slowly as he wanders over her jaw — dipping to press his lips to her throat before he lowers to trace her collarbone with his tongue. 

“I never picked your mouth,” she teases. 

“I decided for you.” His lips press to her ribs before his teeth nip there. “Shut up and lie still.”

Her fingers card through his hair as he mouths below her navel. “Okay.”

The first press of his tongue through her folds is heavy — one long lap up the length of her before he paints a light circle around her clit. His thumbs pull her apart, lips sucking at the apex as she bucks against his mouth. 

“ _There.”_

One large hand shoves underneath to tilt her, bringing her closer to his mouth as his cheeks hollow and the room fills with the sounds of sucking and he knows just where to pull from her and he’s pushing a finger insider and then _another_ and —

“Fuck. _Fuck. Yes - yes - yes - right there —”_

He’s still licking at her after, slower, _heavier_ — holding her down when she tries to squirm away. 

She isn’t sure if they’re just supposed to… _go for it —_ and the lingering seconds that begin to span after her orgasm seem much longer than they actually are. 

Her muscles feel lax and warm, and even when his lips settle over her slick ones below to mouth lightly, she only moans softly as her eyes flutter closed. 

He pulls away for a moment, cool air kissing her heated sex — but then his hands push her thighs wide and his _tongue_ just sort of _attacks_ and it’s never been _there_ and she jolts so hard she practically scrambles away.

She’s sitting up on her hands, breathing hard as he peers up at her with wide eyes — skin tingling with some sort of thrumming energy. 

“Was that bad?”

His lips are still wet with her. She’s still thinking about his tongue touching her _there._

“It was… different.”

“The articles said” —he swallows heavily— “that it would help soften you up.”

“It doesn’t… weird you out?”

“Does it weird _you_ out?”

“Not… really.”

“Then come here.” His hands tug at her hips as he forces her to lie back down, palms smoothing up her thighs as he spreads her open. “Just relax.”

She closes her eyes this time, bracing herself, telling herself _it’s no big deal, it’s no big deal,_ but then another warm pass of his tongue licks up the entire length of her from bottom to top — and she finds very quickly that _no,_ it does not weird her out. 

It doesn’t weird her out at _all._

* * *

He’d thought maybe there would be a moment of hesitation. That the _wrongness_ of it all might deter him. 

But the first swipe of his tongue over the tight little pucker makes her jump, and when he does it again — she makes a little breathy sound that makes his dick throb and any thoughts of hesitation are long gone. 

He pushes at her thighs to force them against her stomach, spreading her further apart as he licks at the furled little opening that twitches against his tongue. A slick little trail trickles from her cunt until he can taste her even below. 

She’s _dripping —_ just from this. 

He’s breathing hard when he finally pulls away, his tongue proving after thorough probing just how much softer she is here. 

“Can I — can I try to stretch you a little?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to like… use a condom?”

He rears back a bit. “On my fingers?”

“I don’t know! It’s not… gross?”

He shakes his head, ignoring her question as he reaches for the numbing cream he’s yet to use. He slicks a generous amount over his fingers, rubbing a little bit into her skin before he presses the tip of his finger against her. Her breath catches as he pushes into her — the tip slipping inside easily now. 

“Is that okay? 

Her eyes are closed as she nods her head. “Yes.”

“I’m going to try and… go a little deeper.” She hisses through her teeth as he pushes further, his finger disappearing to the second knuckle before he holds still. “How’s that?”

“ _Tight.”_

“Yeah it is,” he breathes. 

He holds his breath as he sheathes his entire finger inside her, slightly holding for a moment before he expels the breath and slowly begins to withdraw. 

“ _Oh oh oh.”_ She shifts her hips. “That feels —”

His voice still sounds off. Too breathless. Not like him. “Different?” 

“ _Different.”_

He doesn’t need to ask if it’s good different, he can hear it in the little whimper she makes. So he pushes inside again. There’s still a bit of tensing as he pushes past that dreaded knuckle — but the minute he withdraws his finger she makes that same deep sigh.

Like she _likes_ it.

“It’s easier now,” he grits out after a short while. “I think I should add another finger.”

“Okay, yeah that’s — _fuckfuckfuck.”_

He immediately withdraws from the bit of depth he’d gained. “ _What_?” 

“ _Your knuckles are the size of fucking quarters.”_

“Shit, do you want me to stop?” 

“No, _no,”_ she grinds out. “I can do this. Just — just go _slow.”_ He tries to inch his fingers back inside and she immediately hisses, “ _Slower.”_

It takes an inordinate amount of time to ease two fingers inside her. It’s a lot of sharp expletives and squeaky cries — but eventually, he’s able to not only press all the way in, but withdraw as well. 

She _really_ likes that part.

“ _Ah. Jesus fuck.”_

He leans in to nuzzle at her cunt as he slowly pumps his fingers into her. His tongue presses to her clit, and he’s even able to twist the thick digits a bit before he pulls them out now. 

She’s so fucking _wet._

“Is the cream working?”

She nods dazedly. “I think so. It sort of tingles. It’s just… a lot of pressure now.”

“But it feels good?” 

“ _God, yes.”_ She lets out a breathy little moan. “In a weird way.”

His cock is practically made of iron now, and he’s been been mindlessly rubbing a steady wet spot into their comforter in search of some type of relief. 

He grinds his fingers a little deeper, and she still goes tense with the insert — but the _withdraw._

The sound she makes is almost a _whine_. 

He’s still lazily tonguing at her slit, tasting her as the scent of peaches drifts up from below and it’s getting easier. _So_ much easier. 

“I think” — he pulls her clit between his lips, releasing it with a slick sound — “maybe you could take me now.”

“Are you sure?”

He pulls his fingers out with an _equally_ slick sound, harmonizing with the needy one that resonates in her chest. “Yeah,” he rasps. “I’ll go slow.”

He kisses a path over her belly, up her sternum, making his way to her mouth as he sweeps his tongue through her mouth. He blindly reaches for his dresser drawer, fishing out a condom from a box he hasn’t touched in over a year, thankful that he was too lazy to throw it out. 

“It’ll make it easier,” he murmurs. “With the lubrication.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“I think you should get on your stomach too.”

“Do you.”

He tears the condom package open as he rolls it on his cock. “Mhm. Because the articles say you should use other stimulation. Being on your stomach will make it easier to reach. Where’s your vibe?”

She reaches up to pull the little silicone handle with the rounded head out from underneath her pillow. 

He cocks an eyebrow. “Were you just waiting to bring that bad boy out?” 

“Shut up. We read the same article.”

He brushes his mouth against hers. “On your stomach.”

“Mhm.” She rolls over, bringing her hips in the air as his hands tug her waist, her ass on full display.

He’s a little giddy for it. Like this he will be able to see _everything._ He grips the base of his dick to calm down as he suddenly imagines what it will look like pushing inside.

He presses the head _right there —_ and she sucks in breath as his hand smooths lovingly over the rounded curve of her ass. “Ready?”

“ _Slow.”_

He pushes against her, and for a second he holds his breath too.

* * *

“ _Ah.”_

He’s not going to fit. There’s no way he _can._ She grits her teeth as he tries to fit just the _head_ inside.

“Relax, Rey,” he urges huskily. 

Her eyes are squeezed shut as a little growl escapes her. “ _You relax.”_

“I can stop.” He gives her ass a squeeze. “Just tell me what to do.”

She releases a deep breath through her nostrils. “K-keep going.”

She’s thinking about how it felt when he pulled his fingers out of her. She wants to know what it feels like with _all_ of him. 

It’s not exactly painful, not with the pleasant tingling from his magic cream — but the pressure of it is overwhelming, making her feel odd. Making her feel like, well… Like something is there that shouldn’t be. 

She gasps when the head of his cock slips inside, her mouth falling open as he leans up to kiss at her mouth. “Are you okay?”

“Your dick is a lot softer than your knuckles at least.” 

“I’m trying to decide if I should be offended by that.”

“Well I’m still letting you fuck me like this, so I’d say you’ll get over it.”

She hears a choked sound that she thinks is a laugh, and he pushes forward another fraction of an inch. “How does it feel?”

“Very… full. How does it feel for you?” 

“Very… _tight.”_

“And you like it?” 

“Well, I’m trying _very_ hard not to come, so.” He shifts just a bit, and her eyes flutter. “God, the way you’re stretched around me back here. It’s — _fuck,_ Rey.”

“Keep going,” she says shakily. “Keep going slow.” 

“It’s almost all the way in. Do you think you can take all of me?”

“It’s not all the way in _yet?”_

She feels his hands settle on her waist. “A little over halfway. Brace yourself.”

“ _You_ brace yourself,” she grumbles through gritted teeth. 

She sucks in a breath as he begins to inch steadily all the way inside. It’s slow, and a little bit _unbearable_ — but then he’s seated inside her deep, _too deep —_ and her thighs are shaking a little bit from the effort. 

She feels him curl over her to brush his lips at her shoulder. “Okay?”

She nods into the mattress. “Yeah.”

“I’m going to pull out now,” he says tightly. 

“Okay, yeah you can — oh shit - oh shit - _oh shit.”_

Her fingers grip the blankets, biting at the edge of the comforter because _fuck_ that is good. She can feel every ridge of him as he pulls out — her insides clinging to him like a too-tight glove. 

“ _Fuck, Rey.”_ He makes some low sound that rumbles out of his chest. “Fuck, I —” He’s already pushing back inside, a strangled moan tearing from his throat that’s nearly as loud as hers. “Your vibe — use your — _ah.”_

She reaches for the hot pink silicone with shaking fingers, managing to thumb on the power button as it begins to hum in her grip, she doesn’t bother with turning down the power, reaching underneath her belly and hovering over her clit as she waits. 

When Ben starts to pull out of her again, she presses it to her clit, and then they both begin to swear.

_“Oh my God fucking shit.”_

_“Fucking hell, Rey I can_ feel _it.”_

She rubs the rounded end around in heavy circles, panting into the mattress as that coil begins to wind tight because she’s already _so close_ and she should turn the sensation down but like an addict she just rocks into the vibrating head a little faster.

Ben moves in and out of her again at a steady pace, and there’s still just a _slight_ edge of pain to it as he stretches her with every entry but when he withdraws it is like _heaven_ and she finds herself pulling the vibe away with his entry only to time its touch with his withdrawal. 

She comes much faster than he does. 

She feels the way she begins to drip as her legs shake and her cunt clenches and the _sounds_ she’s making are downright embarrassing but she can’t really _think_ outside the thickness of his cock and the orgasm tearing through her.

Ben curls over her with a tortured sound — his fingers gripping at her waist. “So tight. So fucking _tight._ Fuck _me.”_

She lets the still humming wand drop to the mattress, trying with everything she has not to fall into a boneless heap as he continues to pull sharp gasps from her with her drag of his cock outwards. 

But Ben isn’t done.

He reaches for the vibe, curling those impossibly long arms underneath her as he searches for her slit. 

“No,” she whines. “I can’t go again.” 

“Yes, you can,” he growls, running the vibrating head through her slit. “I want another.” 

* * *

He’s actually _fucking_ her now.

Not nearly as hard as he might if he were inside her cunt — but his cock slides in and out of her steadily and every so often he sneaks a glance between them because _fuck,_ the way her little hole stretches around him is _obscene._

She’s shaking underneath him, as he runs the head of her wand through her folds — already reduced to a boneless heap, but he knows she can take more. 

Her ass squeezes him like a fist, almost tight enough to be _uncomfortable_ — and every time the rounded end of her vibe catches her clit she _clenches_ around him — and it’s almost difficult to fuck her like this. Almost too much.

Almost.

_“Ben.”_

His name is almost a _sob._ Her body tries to slump to the mattress, but his arm holds her up as he assaults her clit. He can hardly breathe, chest heaving as he slides into her, and he can feel the moment she comes again. 

Her thighs tremble and her ass goes _tight_ and _fuck fuck fuck_ he can feel that stifling pressure building in his cock with every stroke. He’s still _teasing_ at her slit and she’s still _shaking_ and half- _sobbing_ and it’s _tight, so tight_ but he keeps pushing into her because he’s _right there_ and she’s still sort of _coming_ and one more — just _one more_ and he’ll —

He sort of wishes he wasn’t wearing a condom.

The filthiest part of his mind wishes his cum were filling _her_ instead. That he could see it seep out of her when he inevitably pulls out.

_Next time._

She’s still tensing around him, her insides clenching around him as he comes deep — and his voice tears out of him in a low groan that he can’t contain. 

He’s curled over her, vibe forgotten and his hands flat against the mattress — his muscles going taut with every time jolt of his cock inside. 

Rey is hardly able to hold herself up, both of them nearly collapsing against each other — but it is only when he finally eases out of her with a strangled sound that she finally falls in a heap. He rolls to his back, still trying to catch his breath as he stares up at the ceiling in a daze.

It takes him a few moments to collect himself, snaking his arm underneath her to roll her — her tiny body curling into his side as her cheek settles against his chest. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Sort of like… your dick is still in there.” 

He feels like an _actual_ caveman for the way that sort of turns him on. 

“But you… liked it?”

“Yeah,” she says quietly. 

“Me too.” 

She begins to squirm beside him, shifting her hips and making some frustrated sound. “I feel so… open. What if it doesn’t go back to normal?” 

Ben can’t help but laugh. “It will.”

“But what if it _doesn’t?”_

“Well at least it will be easier next time.”

“ _Ben.”_

“I _promise_ it will.”

She sighs. “Okay.” She goes quiet for a moment, then she leans up with her hands against his chest. “Did you know your prostate is like a g-spot for dudes?” 

He reels a little. “What?”

“Poe told me —”

“You talked to _Poe_ about this?”

“Well! I was curious and too embarrassed to talk to you and obviously he _knows_ a little bit about this and I —” She shrugs. “It’s no big deal.”

Ben shakes his head, already thinking about how terrible it will be the next time they see Poe and Finn. “Perfect.”

Her finger traces some lazy pattern over his chest. “At least you got the right hole this time.”

He is _just_ able to extend his arm enough to land a sharp _smack_ against her ass. 

“ _Ouch,”_ she yelps with a laugh. “I’m just saying.”

He soothes the spot with his hand, turning to press a kiss to her forehead before he moves to get out of bed. “Be right back.”

“You’re going to check your prostate. Aren’t you.” 

He’s thankful he’s so much bigger than her — it makes it impossible for her to escape another sharp _smack_ across her ass as she devolves into a fit of giggles.

He stands from the bed, pulling off the condom and knotting it as he makes for the bathroom. 

“Ben,” she calls after him, making him turn in the doorframe. 

“Hm?”

“Wash your hand.”

He’s still laughing as he closes the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
